lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Nicktoon World News (2001)
Nicktoon World News (2001) Despite KaBlam ending in 2000, Nickelodeon and Mark Marek (Animator Of Henry and June) continued using Henry and June as hosts up until mid 2001. One of these last hostings was Nicktoon World News. The plot was about Henry and June being reporters and talking about things on Nickelodeon, What's up next, and in some cases, Movies. Only 5 have been uploaded on the internet, but more are speculated and/or rumored to be out there. In July 2017, YouTuber joshtwc10 archives, re-released all 5 of the 5 found shorts one to a single video: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pNc171aghI Those that have been found. # In June 2014, YouTuber Goryparodies uploaded commercials from Nickelodeon during the era. 1 minute and 35 seconds into the video, A clip from the Nicktoon World News Appears informing the viewer that Rocket Power was coming up next, followed by Nick at Nite. Then henry adds: "Then after that, the rest of your natural lfie" then it ends. The only problem is that the video's lip sync is off of sync. The video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YWAWq8EaxE # In February 2015, the same user uploaded another video with yet another Nicktoon World News clip. They talk about Butch Hartman, but Henry wants a Kebab to eat. But June wants him to talk more about Butch. But in doing so, He mentions 2 of Cartoon Network's shows: Dexter's Laboratory and Johnny Bravo. And explains how The Fairly Oddparents first appeared on Nickelodeon in Oh Yeah! Cartoons during the 90s and into 2000. Then Henry ends it, but June tells him to go to the next story, and then brags about the Kebab. Then it ends. The video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7Lw9b7F9qU (Timestamp: 1:48) # In August 2016, YouTube that90sguy, uploaded a clip of Henry and June talking about Pokemon 3: The Movie. While doing so, Henry puts on a Pikachu like mask and calls himself Hen-kachu. But June gets creeped out by that and Mr. Foot compresses Henry to the floor, Destroying the mask in doing so. The segment can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7Lw9b7F9qU # In November 2016, YouTuber 90'sgivemegoosebumps, uploaded 2 clips. The first was about them talking about Spongebob's Summer Splash, and the other about The Fairly Oddparents and Invader Zim. Both can be found here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXnTY5CarAs and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpQ-1ohXeFM 5, In August 2017, YouTuber Steven Vargas uploaded commercials during the Rugrats All Grown Up! special in July 2001. About 6 seconds in, a Nicktoon World News segment appears. This segment has to do with the Rugrats having their spot on Hollywood's Walk Of Fame. Henry also says that they weren't the first to have their name erected into the walk. Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse have their spot, but in mentioning them, he references Harrison Ford as if he was a toon. June points out that Ford isn't a cartoon, but rather a Hollywood actor. But instead of June saying "And now, you're in toon" Henry ends up saying it. Just a few hours after its original upload, YouTube joshtwc10 (Joshua as he known by) reuploaded the clip and all of the other shorts in a compliation video. These videos can be found in one of these links: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xszBv71NIHQ or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn8NVkEFDs8 7. Rugrats In Paris DVD (2001, Late 2000): Archive.org user VintageKid uploaded this segment to his Archive.org account only to have it reuploaded to YouTube hours later by joshtwc10. The video involves Henry & June talking about the plot for Rugrats In Paris as well as the changes made to it for the DVD & VHS release of the film, but henry talks about Mr Foot and how rotten he smells in which it upsets him, Henry realizes his mistake and apologizes but not before he is crushed by Foot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TRCgnvRzAk or https://archive.org/details/NicktoonsWorldNewsRugratsInParisDVD Lost Shorts It is rumored that a short in which Henry does the beeps seen in the beginning. Such comment appeared on joshtwc10 (Joshua wilson)'s video of the NWN. Category:KaBlam! Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:2001 Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Rare animation